


A little theory to why the villains never kill their heroes even when they are completely capable of doing so

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Anger, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Enemies, Frustration, Headcanon, Horniness, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, M/M, Out of Character, Rage, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sleep, Sleepiness, Some Humor, Swearing, Tsunderes, Villains, Violent Thoughts, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I've been have a few mild inconveniences stopping me from my work. So Here's a story about a living puddle of ink whom I have zero information about dealing with his own inconveniences.





	A little theory to why the villains never kill their heroes even when they are completely capable of doing so

In the shadows of nightfall, a dark inkwell of nightmares crept closer to the hero. The villain, once a shapeless puddle in one moment, rose to his shadowy humanoid form. He stood over the unaware man, raising an axe. This was going to be it. YEARS of scheming and plotting was going to end in one swing ending in grim gorey blow. The ax dropped down. Our vile villain felt himself chuckling. Until he saw his mark wildly missed. 

How!?! 

The iconic mouse lay peacefully in slumber. His chest going up and down as his cute little breathes... The Blot caught himself, somehow this Weakling was messing with his brain. Causing his thoughts to wander into sappy gushing. All the more reason to end this Goodie Two Shoes. No weakness will faulty his malicious intentions. Blot raised a boomstick point blank. The trigger was pulled, but he was blasted inside of the sleeping gloved toon. 

The evildoer narrowed his eyes and stuck a stick of TNT under the pillow before lighting it. It's fuse burned down and away but no boom. No explosion. A FUCKING goose egg!! The Phantom Blot turned his attention to Mickey Mouse in boiling rage. Oh how he Truly Fucking hated that damned rodent. That tiny little cute mouse with his cutesy ears and... How was this Goodie Good infecting his mind with these thoughts!? There MUST be some sort of device that was controlling him to think that. Somehow. 

The Blot got closer to his intended victim, beginning to imagine said victim pinned down. The baddie grew a depravity fueled grin as his dark fantasy continues on. The good doer helpless under himself and terrified... Yet there was odd twist on this, it wasn't fear as that face blushed. Blot violently ripped himself of his imagination, it appears that the thoughts were made worse by getting closer. This was clear as his head was flooded with a fog of his foe... Maybe it's best for us, Reader and I, to spared the details of that.

I do find it much better to let others guess. 

To test his theory, our bad guy ripped the blankets off. Not at all fueled by his fantasies. Not at all! It was completely necessary to stare at the inky mouse, to check for the device. It was oddly how their hues almost matched. It was enough to make him ponder disguising himself among the fur and seeing if he could... Where was that stupid mind control device? The Phantom Blot went to move Mickey but Mick started twist and turn. Mickey Mouse seemed uncomfortable in the sudden cold, seeking warmth in his now less restful sleep. 

That's when Phantom Blot got a horrible terrible awful idea of how he give such warmth. Which is to cuddle. 

The End. 

Wait.   
No, it isn't. 

Because it's actually time for! 

BONUS DUCKS!!

Our inky gent doubted his plan. How was he going to explain this to his cover The Funzone, or HELL even F.O.W.L?

They'd never understand. After all, Villains shouldn't feel like this for their heroes. Right? Nobody else feels like this... Right?

Now it's 

The End.


End file.
